


Making Memories in the Milky Way

by skypilot_dlm



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: stargateland, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a stargateland challenge on livejournal. A couple of unrelated fluffy drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Memories in the Milky Way

Prompt:  
John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell, unexpected but appreciated

Cam came home from the longest off-world mission on record to find John in his apartment, folding the handmade quilt his Momma had given him after he told his parents he’d be stationed in Colorado.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Cam asked, unable to keep his grin from spreading. John being there, in his apartment was an unexpected, but happy surprise.

"I wrangled some time off, and figured I'd come here."

John met him at the door, and Cam reeled him in for a hug, and a kiss.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Cam said, when they parted. He slipped his arms around John again, soaking up his nearness, John's warmth seeping into Cam’s weary bones.

"I missed you, too," John said quietly to Cam, smoothing his hands over Cam's back. They stood like that for a while, just enjoying the fact that they were together.

Finally, John pulled away. He took one look at Cam’s tired sleepy face, and said, "You're dead on your feet, come on."

They made their way to Cam's bedroom. Cam changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt, John followed suit, and they both climbed into bed. They shared a couple of more kisses, and then settled down for the night.

"I'm glad you're home." It was the last sleepy murmur Cam said to John before his breaths evened out, and John was sure Cam was asleep.

Lying there with his back against Cam’s chest, and Cam's hand resting on his stomach John took comfort at how simple the routine of getting ready for bed came to them. There were no awkward moments, just familiarity, and ease.

It occurred to John that Cam had said 'home' and for the first time that word didn't mean Atlantis. He placed his hand over Cam's and threaded their fingers together. There wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be.

-0-

Prompt:  
John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell, winter

John walked with Cam along the snowy sidewalks, taking in the sights of Colorado Springs in winter. He shivered, and rubbed his gloved hands together. Cam glanced at him and chuckled.

"Oh come on John, you were stationed in Antarctica, you tellin' me the cold we got here in Colorado's too much for you?" Cam asked, and slung his arm around John's shoulder.

"Yeah, well in case you forgot, I spent the last five years in a climate controlled city, I don't do winter." John practically pouted. Cam laughed and pulled him closer.

"We're almost there, come on," Cam said.

'There' turned out to be a Christmas tree lot. Cam insisted that John help him pick out the tree since this would be the first time John was going to be Earth-side for the holiday in five years. And since John was spending the holiday with Cam, he insisted they pick out the tree, together.

Finding a tree took a lot longer than John expected it would. You'd think Cam was hand picking new members of SG-1 by the amount of time they spent on the lot looking for the 'perfect tree' as Cam put it. John figured they circled the lot at least six times, with him losing feeling in his extremities with each lap.

With a low whistle, Cam finally settled on one. "That's it, that's the one," Cam said pointing to the Colorado blue spruce, and then he turned to John, "Isn't she a beaut?" he asked, grinning.

And just like that John's foul mood lifted. Cam's smile, the one that always did squirmy things to John's insides was enough to thaw his frozen limbs, and he got it, he finally understood what Cam was doing. He was creating tradition, making memories, something special they could share, something that was theirs.

He walked over to Cam and placed his gloved hands on his face, and said, "I love it." John leaned in and pressed his frozen lips to Cam's. He kissed Cam for each time he griped about being out in the cold, he kissed him for every Christmas they should have spent together.

"Thank you," John murmured against Cam's lips, not wanting to part from him just yet.

Cam smiled at John, and pulled away slightly to look at him. "What for?" he asked.

"For dragging my ass out in the freezing cold to pick out our tree," John said, leaning closer to Cam for warmth.

Cam smiled. His arm circled John's waist and his hand came to rest on the small of his back. "Come on, let's get our tree, and go home. I'm freezin' and I have a few ideas about ways we can warm up again," Cam said, and shot John a dirty grin.

John smiled. "Lead the way."

 

-end-


End file.
